


Follow me, honey

by rudesunyoung



Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [15]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Youtube AU, vlogger jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung
Summary: Jennie and Lisa take some time to go on a date, while Somi babysits for them and other shenanigans.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099083
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	Follow me, honey

Lisa still hadn’t told Jennie where they were going, but the farther outside the city limits they traveled, the more curious Jennie became. It's dark already, with the last of the evening sun fading through the haze of colorful lights up ahead. Jennie cranes her neck the other way, sitting up in her seat as Lisa turns onto a dirt road, the car crawling ahead slowly. 

Gravel crunches underneath the tires as they pull into the parking structure, surrounded by a lot full of cars and people mingling by the chain link fence and standing in line at two separate booths. 

The colors, in shades of red, blue, and gold, fill the inside of the car, creating shapes that splay across Lisa’s face as she shuts the car off and pushes her door open. 

“Surprise?”

Jennie snorts and leans over the center console to give Lisa a short kiss on her cheek. The other woman laughs, says, _‘that’s a fake kiss,”_ but smiles against her mouth when Jennie eventually reaches her lips. 

As they climb out of the car, Lisa comes around to Jennie’s side, taking her hand between her own and tugs her toward the entrance. 

“What do you want to ride first?”

The parking lot is bathed in different brightly lit colors, splashing against the asphalt and casting shadows across Lisa’s face when she turns to look at Jennie. Half of her hair is pinned back by a bobby pin, and the rest falls to her shoulders, nearly the same length as Jennie’s. 

And even though it’s not particularly cold outside, Jennie tugs her closer, hugging her arm to her chest as they come to the front of the fair. The attendant watches them uninterestedly as Lisa opens her purse and hands over a few bills, politely asking for two wristbands for the night. 

“The cyclone?” Jennie hums. “You love that one, right?”

“True, and we haven’t eaten yet, so we don’t have to worry about puking on the side of the ride or anything.”

They take their wristbands from the attendant and then stroll inside the fairgrounds, stopping next to a picnic bench so Lisa can wrap the pink band around her wrist. Jennie holds her own wrist out patiently, quietly watching as Lisa rips the adhesive off and loops it around her wrist and sticks it together. 

Jennie tugs on Lisa’s hand, pulling her down again, so she can kiss her nose, and she laughs when the other woman makes a face and tugs her towards the first rides. On a Saturday night, it doesn’t surprise either of them that the fair is packed. The lines in front of the rollercoaster and the smaller rides stretch past one another and wrap around some of the concession stands. 

There’s a funhouse near the back with kids screaming and sliding down with each other two at a time. There’s a skeeball machine next to a row of shooting games and a large water crate where people are dunking their heads to bob for apples. In the middle of the fairgrounds, there are booths set up to win a stuffed animal and food carts that smell like hot dogs, popcorn, sugary drinks, and funnel cake drizzled in powdered sugar. 

Excitedly, Jennie tugs on Lisa’s hand and pulls her over toward the bumper cars that are already letting people inside. They show their wristbands to the attendant and hurriedly run off to find the first available cart. Lisa climbs into a yellow car, her legs bunched up to her chest, and yells over to Jennie about _‘how small these fucking carts are.’_

It makes Jennie laugh and she straps herself inside, waiting for the attendant to turn the ride on and for the neon purple and yellow lights to flood the floor. They stay at the carts for a while, getting back in line over and over again until they find something else to do. 

Jennie wins Lisa a large stuffed Donald Duck plushie at the shooting game, while Lisa stands next to her, cheering her wife on as Jennie shoots down all the plastic cups set up on the stand. The attendant even whistles as all the cups fall to the ground, throwing his hands up in the air when the buzzer rings signaling, _‘WINNER,’ ‘WINNER!’_

About halfway through a game of throwing darts at a wall of balloons, Jennie’s stomach rumbles loud enough for Lisa to miss her shot and turn to her with an upraised eyebrow. 

“Are you hungry?” she snorts.

“A little…” she mumbles. “But finish your game, first,” she frowns, nudging Lisa with her arm.

“Nah,” Lisa shrugs, and throws one more dart, missing the yellow balloon by a few inches, before she spins around and grabs Jennie by her wrist. “Let’s go find something to eat. I’m hungry too.”

They walk a bit further past some of the rides and find a food truck serving up an assortment of fried foods, fountain drinks, and cotton candy. Jennie loops her arm through Lisa’s, resting her chin on her shoulder as they both look through the pictures tacked on to the side of the truck. 

At the window, they order a basket of chili-cheese fries and two corn dogs, topping it off with ketchup, mustard, and relish before they look for a picnic bench to sit and eat at. With it being so dark, the lights burn across the grounds, reflecting off the tin baskets and painting their fingers and arms in a kaleidoscope of colors. 

“Having fun?” Jennie asks Lisa, biting off a piece of her corndog. The sausage is hot, but the coating is sweet and thick, helping to cool the inside of her mouth as she quietly chews, watching Lisa’s face. 

“I am,” she nods. “Cheese fries are good, though. So that’s a plus. What’s been your favorite ride so far?”

She takes a fry out of the basket and pokes it against Jennie’s lips until she opens her mouth. Some of the cheese gets on her bottom lip and Lisa thumbs it away, licking at her own thumb. 

“Definitely the pirate ship. We should go on it again when we finish,” she hums. 

“I want to go see the House of Mirrors,” Jennie says, smiling around her corndog as Lisa frowns down at the napkin in her hand. 

“You know I hate those things...they’re so creepy,” she cringes as she says that, leaning over to dunk her corndog in the pile of ketchup on her plate. 

“No, they’re not,” Jennie snickers. 

The fairgrounds grow even more crowded as they eat quietly. The lines around the game stalls become packed with onlookers and wristband holders at each ride. The screams of the people on the cyclone nearly drown out the music blaring from the speakers at each of the entrances. 

And as Jennie takes another bite out of her corndog, Lisa suddenly pulls her phone out and turns toward her so she can snap a picture. Her face is flushed from the heat of the food and getting on most of the rides, but her eyes look really bright, nearly identical to the colored lights that burn feverishly on the fairgrounds. 

“What are you staring at?” Jennie chuckles, wiping her mouth with one of the napkins. 

“Nothing,” she mumbles.

Lisa shoves half of her corndog in her mouth and chews at it as Jennie makes a face at her, nudging her arm, before she decides to rest her head on her shoulder. 

When they finally finish eating, they clear off the table and throw their trash away in one of the recycling bins next to the portable potties. 

Lisa takes Jennie’s hand, intertwining their fingers together, and kisses the back of her knuckles, tasting the cheese in the back of her mouth and the spicy kick of the sausage against warm flesh.

* * *

"Do you like grapes?" Somi raises her eyebrow. 

Hyun stops halfway at shoving a handful of grapes in his mouth. Hanna is quietly reading a book to Hanzel and Holland, who both watch her rapt attention, their fists in their mouths and drool leaking down their wrists. She's been reading for a while, something that has to do with pigs, but Hyun grew bored after a page or two and begged Somi to give him a bowl of grapes. 

"I love grapes!" he laughs, smiling with his mouth wide open, so she can see the bits and chunks of fruit. 

"I know you do," Somi snorts. "But slow down or you'll choke and I _do not_ want to explain to your parents why I'm at the ER at four in the morning," she rolls her eyes.

"What's the ER?" he almost tries to stick his finger up his nose, but Somi swats his hand away and hands him a paper towel. 

"It's a hospital," she sighs. 

"Oh!" he jumps, startling Somi. "I have an ambulance truck, it goes to the hospital too, do you want to see?"

And before Somi can say anything, Hyun is nearly falling out of his chair in a haste to run out of the kitchen and into his room. She can hear things falling and the loud sound of something banging against the wall, but as long as he doesn't scream, everything's all right. 

* * *

"Holland, shit!"

Somi yelps, dropping the wipes in her hand, on the ground, as she whirls around and sees Hyun smiling at the doorway. 

"Hyun! That's a bad word!"

"Mommy said it!" he jumped up and down. "She said that, _'Holland shit everywhere!,'_

 _"Still,"_ Somi flailed her arms, and when she realized that she left Holland unattended at the changing table, she turned back around and quickly grabbed a wipe from the box and held up his legs. "Don't say that!" she said over her shoulder.

Holland wiggled from side to side, giggling as Somi wiped his skin and gently applied powder to the inside of his diaper, but when she tried to turn back around to say something, Hyun was already gone.

* * *

"Come on," Somi says, gently herding the two bigger children into the bath. "Let's get cleaned up."

"Did you use bubbles?" Hyun asked, pulling his shirt off as Somi flipped the lights on. There were toys and soft sponges, and Hanna's favorite water gun that she liked to play with when she took a bath. Everything was there, so Somi saved herself from saying anything, and simply looked pointedly at the bathtub.

 _"Yes_ , I put bubbles in. Now you two get in."

She helped them undress the rest of the way, and then shoved their clothes into the hamper attached to the back of the door. When they were naked, she helped them into the tub and groaned as she took a seat on the floor.

"So, what are we playing today?"

Hyun was in charge of bathtub games. He had such an active imagination that he could think up of anything. He'd love playing dragons and knights a few weeks ago, and he was still into his phase with monsters, so he always made Somi be the bad person, so he could throw water at her. Even as simple as the games seemed, Hyun always made them unnecessarily complicated; he always added in new rules as he went or got rid of ones that didn't suit him.

He grabs the yellow sand bucket and fills it up with water, laughing as Hanna points her gun at him, before he lifts up the bucket and throws the water at her. 

Their squealing is so loud that Somi worries that they'll wake up the boys. But she can't find it in herself to quiet them down. She just crosses her legs and leans her head back against the cabinet, watching the both of them play. They splash in the water, blow bubbles at one another, and play tic-tac-toe on the tiles until they get confused and don't remember if they were the O or the X.

* * *

“Hyun, can you please stop trying to do a headstand? You might hurt yourself,” Somi sighs. 

She adjusts Holland on her hip, stalking around the side of the couch and gently nudges Hyun on his side, where he’s currently bent over on the carpet. Hanzel was already asleep in his crib, sucking on his pacifier, when Somi had heard footsteps rushing down the hallway. 

All the lights in the living room were turned on, meaning that Hyun had most likely climbed on the couch to reach the lamps, and judging by the stool that was at the entrance way, he had switched on that light too. 

“Come on, Hyun. It’s time for bed.” 

Holland makes a noise, pointing his finger at his big brother, who only twists half of his body around so he can peer up at Somi between his legs. 

“I’m not tired yet!”

“Yeah, well…” she sighs, hiking Holland up further on her hip. “It’s bedtime, come on. Your parents said that you needed to be in bed by eight.”

 _“Nooooona,”_ he whines. Hyun even pushes out his bottom lip for added effect, but it only makes Somi roll her eyes. 

If anything, she should sort of be used to this kind of thing by now. Somi’s been babysitting for Jennie and Lisa for months now, and every time it was nearing close to bedtime, Hyun always wanted to keep playing. He would pull out his toys from the trunk in the corner of his room, or turn on his light and grab a book off the stand even though Somi had already read one to him. 

Even with his pajamas on and his teeth brushed, Hyun still wanted to watch TV and finish coloring in the picture that he wanted to show to Jennie when they got back. 

He was a...handful to say the least, and there were three other small children that Somi had to take care of too. 

“No,” she shakes her head. “Come on, it’s late. If your moms got home and saw you, they’d be upset that I still haven’t put you to bed. Do you want me to get in trouble?” she pouts. 

Holland tugs on a lock of her hair that’s fallen out of her bun and she gently tugs it away from him, not wanting drool on any part of herself. It’s bad enough that the neckline of her t-shirt was already smelly from Hanzel spitting up all over her after his dinner. 

Hyun falls down on his butt, looking up at Somi with a large frown﹣exaggerated, of course, because he thinks it’s full proof﹣and those dark, brown eyes that feel like she’s looking right at Jennie. 

“I don’t want you to get in trouble,” he whines. “But...but...I thought...we could play some more?” he whispers. 

“We can play next time, I _promise_. But it’s late and you _know_ that bedtime is at eight. You don’t want me to tell your parents that you were the only one misbehaving, right?”

Hyun shakes his head quickly, his hair falling into his eyes, and stands up when Somi offers her hand out to him. He curls his fingers around her index finger and follows her out of the living room and down the hall to the bedroom that he shares with his sister. 

Hanna was already fast asleep, the sheets pooled at her feet because she liked to kick them off while she slept. The only flicker of light came from the wall stick that was mounted to Hyun’s side of the bed. It made yellow and green stars glow across the wall and above the ceiling. 

Holland is practically nodding off on her shoulder by the time Hyun climbs into bed. When he pulls the sheets back and snuggles up next to his elephant plushie, Somi smiles down at him and pushes some of his hair out of his eyes. 

“Go to sleep, Hyun, okay?”

Half of the elephant is covering his face, so Somi can only see one of his eyes peeking open as he nods his head. She waits for a minute, softly rocking Holland from side to side, until Hyun finally dozes off, his hand flopping off the edge of the bed. 

“Come on,” the teenager snorts. She glances down at Holland, his face hidden in the side of her neck, and his fist balling up some of the material of her shirt. 

“Let’s go lay down.”

* * *

“Mama, can I ask you a question?” Hanna said walking into the studio while Jennie worked on editing and transcribing their YouTube videos. 

Jennie minimized the window she was in and turned around to open her arms. “Sure, babe. What is it?”

Hanna ran over to her, climbing onto her lap as Jennie turned back around to face the computer. She was almost done with editing the video so she wasn’t really bothered by the distraction. It was a short vlog anyway, one from three days ago when they went to feed the ducks at the pond and Hyun had started crying because one of the ducks started chasing him. 

Hanna laid her stuffed bunny on the desk and turned around to look at her with a serious expression.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Jennie murmured, smoothing the crease between the little girl’s eyebrows. 

Hanna pushed her lips out in a pout and looked up at Jennie before turning her attention to the floor, then back to her mama. 

“Why don’t I have a daddy?”

Jennie blanched. 

_What._

“What?”

“Why don’t I have a daddy, mama?” she asked again. “Sooyul has a daddy, but why don’t I?”

Jennie opened her mouth but then closed it again. Oh, shit. How...how was she supposed to respond to that? She looked down at her daughter, at the wide-eyed look and the small pout she was giving her and she swallowed nervously. 

She deserved an answer though, Jennie knew that much. Of course, it was reasonable that Hanna would ask questions. She was always asking questions about things, she was so curious and she deserved to know anything, whatever her heart desired, and within reason. So Jennie turned her around on her lap and stroked her hair, pushing a piece of it behind her ear as she smiled down at her. 

“Well…” she took a deep breath. “You know that sometimes a daddy is a boy, right? Like Jinyoung, he’s a boy.”

Hanna nodded her head and Jennie exhaled. “Okay well...if a mama likes a daddy then when they’re ready, they have a baby, like you. But I didn’t like a boy,” she shakes her head. “I liked your mommy, so we had a baby together. That’s why you don’t have a daddy, because you have a mommy. Does that make sense?”

Hanna thought about it for a long time, her brow furrowed in concentration as Jennie watched her expression. 

“But﹣but why didn’t you like a boy?”

“Well….um before I met your mommy, I did like some boys, but after I met her, I fell in love with mommy and I only wanted to be with her, so I didn’t like any other boy.”

“So...you loved mommy for a long time and then you had me?”

“Yes,” Jennie nodded. “I loved your mommy _sooo_ much,” she said and threw her arms out to explain how much she loved her. “So we had so much love together that we wanted to have a baby.”

“That’s _me!_ ” Hanna giggled pointing to herself. 

“That’s right!” Jennie laughed and kissed both of her chubby cheeks. “But mommy and me are both girls, so we can’t be your daddy. Do you understand?”

Hanna nodded and turned back around, grabbing her bunny and tucking it underneath her arm. 

“Thanks, mama.”

“No, problem, angel. If...you know if you want to ask me something, you can always come in here and ask, okay?”

The little girl nods, turning back around and runs out of the room just like that. For a second, Jennie actually just sits there staring at the door, somewhat expecting her to change her mind and come barging back in with another question. 

Jennie at least tells Lisa that much as they’re both in bed later on that night, Holland tucked into the cradle of Lisa’s arms as she feeds him the last of the milk in the bottle. 

“She asked you what?” Lisa snorted. 

Jennie flickered her arm, watching as it made her jostle her bottle and almost pop the nipple out of Holland’s mouth.

“Bitch,” Lisa muttered underneath her breath, shooting a glare at Jennie. 

Jennie stuck her tongue out at her, and rolled her eyes, but shifted closer to Lisa's side and mumbled, _'she wanted to know why she didn't have a daddy.'_

"Oh."

Lisa pauses for a second, looking down at Holland before she pulled the bottle away and wiped his mouth with the towel on her shoulder. When she moves him to her shoulder to gently rock him, she looks over at Jennie and she doesn't have to say what she's thinking because Jennie gets it. She knows what Lisa's saying because half of the time it's always the same thing that Jennie has on her mind. 

"I told her it was because we were girls and we loved each other. That's why." 

"And..." Lisa said, tonguing the inside of her cheek. "She was okay with that?"

"Of course she was," Jennie laughed. "She was just curious, that's all. She just wanted to know and I told her. She was happy after I explained it."

"Oh." Lisa looked a little bit relieved, her shoulders a little less rigid as she looked down and gently pressed a kiss to Holland's forehead. "That's good," then she lifts her head up and smiles softly at Jennie, "that's good."


End file.
